A Garota de Hollywood
by Kissy Slytherin
Summary: A guerra acaba..junto a escola de Hogwarts..e nossos amigos..Harry..Rony e Hermione agora estão em um outro caminho..seguindo suas vidas!E Gina segue uma vida totalmente diferente..após conhecer Rufus..ela segue uma carreira de cantora de uma banda de roc
1. Um início e um fim!

Sim, havia acabado tudo. A Guerra finalmente havia acabado, e com a ajuda de muitos e morte de outros, Voldemort havia sido derrotado. Paz, tranquilidade, descanço, era tudo o que o mundo mágico queria! 

E lá estava a pessoa que mais desejava isso desde a descoberta que era "O ESCOLHIDO". Cansado de tanta gente vir em cima e ficar o bajulando, queria mais do que nunca paz, sucego e aquilo que havia dispensado em seu 6º ano na escola. Gina.

Infelizmente foi obrigado a tamanho sacrificio. Apenas ele, Harry Potter, sabia o quanto sentia sua falta, nem seus melhores amigos, Rony e Hermione suspeitavam de tal coisa. Por mais que estavam juntos a ele, não sabiam o quanto o menino que sobreviveu queria o amor de uma garotinha ruiva, a mais nova Wesley.

Olhou para Edwiges e para sua mala que ainda estava arrumada, não havia desfeito, pois sabia q iria sair o mais rápido possível da casa dos Dursley, afinal agora ele era livre, tinha a casa de Sirius para morar, mas as lembraças eram muito recentes ainda, Harry não queria mais sofrer, chega, agora é a hora de levantar a cabeça e tentar andar apenas para frente. Levantou de sua cama num pulo pegou um pergaminho e ficou ali por horas pensando o que escrever e como escrever para Rony, mas na hora que foi escrever um nome apenas conseguiu que sai-se no papel, um GINA! Oolhou espantado para o papel e abaixou a cabeça sabendo que agora ela não o pertencia mais. Na verdade nunca o pertencera, apenas ficava tranquilo quando tinha certeza de seu amor por ele, mas também sabia que estava sendo egoísta, afinal ela era uma moça linda e tinha uma vida toda pela frente, e Harry não poderia nunca colocar a vida dela em risco.

Vendo que estava ali pensando por horas, resolveu tentar se concentrar novamente no pergaminho a sua frente, empurrando seus pensamentos para o fundo da mente ficou ali, e finalmente conseguiu escrever um RONY.

- Harry Potterrrr - Harry já estava pronto para escrever a sua primeria linha no pergaminho quando ouviu o grito de seu tio Válter. Injuriado, ele desceu a escadassem nenhum animo.

- O que eu já falei dessas coisas entrando e saindo pelas janelas da minha casa? - olhando para cima de mesa,Harry pode ver uma coruja piquenininha com um pergaminho preso em sua pata e pode constatar que aquela ela Pichi, abrindo um largo sorriso tirou a carta da pata da pequenina coruja a fez pular em seu anti-braço e subiu com ela sem nem olhar para a cara dos Dursleys que estavam ali na cozinha.

Foi subindo as escadas de dois em dois degraus, deixando o desanimo junto as caras espantadas dos Dursleys.

Doido para saber o que havia escrito ali, colocou Pichi perto de Edwiges e se deitou em sua cama abrindo o pergaminho. Harry pode reconhecer a letra de seu amigo e se possível abrindo um sorriso maior começou a ler.

Harry,

Mamãe sabe como você gosta de ficar na casa de seus tios, então está convidando você para poder ficar aqui em casa até conseguir alguma coisa para trabalhar e uma casa já que vc diz não querer a casas do Sirius no momento!

Já que não vai aguentar ficar ai por muito tempo, vêm pra cá, antes que tenha Dursleys estuporados pela casa.

Iremos te buscar amanhã após o almoço cerca de 14:00, esteja pronto.

Rony

Levantou da cama, se sentou em sua cabeceira e pegou aquele pergaminho que estava escrevendo antes do grito istérico de seu tio. Rabiscou as primeiras palavras que havia escrito e apenas respondeu com uma simples frase:

Espero ancioso!

Harry

Amarrou a carta na pata de Pichi e a viu levantar vôo pela sua janela.

Ancioso para a chegada do dia seguinte, foi deitar mesmo sabendo que não estava com sono. Agora que não precisa mais ficar praticando Oclumência.

Ficou então imaginando como seria daqui pra frente, e ele apenas tinha certeza de uma coisa, sua vida mudaria totalmente e um novo início estaria por vir!


	2. De volta a Toca

Harry abriu os olhos e viu que o sol já rachava lá fora, olhou para o relógio que se encontrava em sua cabeceira e se espantou ao ver que já passara de 12:00 pm, se levantou num pulo. Se arrumou e desceu as escadas, viu que os Durleys não estavam nem na sala e nem na cozinha. Como havia acordado tarde não estava com fome, mas comeu mesmo assim alguma coisa para não ficar muito tempo em jejum na casa dos Weasley. esperando ancioso para a chegada de Rony, ficou ali contando as horas, que pela primeira vez não demorou muito para passar. Quando faltava 10 minutos para 2:00 pm subiu para checar se estava tudo pronto.

Sentada em seu sofá, pensava por horas como seria o reencontro com Harry. Um silênio pairava sobre a sala dos Weasley, era apenas quebrado pelo barulho da madeira sendo queimada na lareira, e que não era a única coisa que a esquentava naquele momento.

Enlaçada com os enormes braços de Rufus por causa do frio, Gina se sentia feliz ao lado dele, sabia que o adorava muito e que seu amor por Harry havia acabado, mas será que havia mesmo?

"Claro que sim" - pensava a garota que naquele momento queria mesmo era estar ao lado de Rufus, e nada iria mudar isso.

Ouvindo a campainha tocar, Harry desceu as escadas deixando tudo na sala e abrindo a porta. Sorriu ao ver o rosto de Rony e Hermione ali, mais sua cara de animo passou pra uma de espanto, os dois estavam de mãos dadas!

- Que cara é essa Harry? - perguntou a amiga com ma voz sínica sabendo muito bem que ele havia olhado para a mão dos dois.

- Nada, esquece, me ajudem aqui , vamos de que? - ainda espantado, mas tentando disfarçar abriu passagem para os amigos entrarem.

- Aparatando é claro, pensou que fosse de que? Flu? - respondeu Rony animado - esqueceu que agora somos maiores de idade?

Vozes animadas estavam vindo do outro lado da porta. A Srª Weasley veio correndo correndo até o local. Ouvia-se apenas um grito de satisfação e Gina já poderia ter certeza de que Harry estava lá, seu coração batia mais rápido a cada segundo e uma vontade enorme de subir até seu quarto lhe bateu, mas resolveu agir naturalmente, afinal não era mais aquela criança que sempre se escondia quando via o garoto que sobreviveu, e mostraria isso a ele.

Sendo recheado de beijos pela mulher que ele poderia considerar sua mãe deixou tudo no chão e foi ao encontro da Srª. Weasley, afinal era apenas ela que estaria em casa agora, cada um seguindo um caminho.

Sr. Weasley como sempre trabalhando, Fred e Jorge morando em uma casa em ima de sua loja de logros que fazia tanto sucesso quanto a Zonkos, Gui casou-se com Fleur e Carlinhos com Chyang Cho, irmã de Cho Chang. Infelizmente um dos Weasley não era mais presente na família, Percy foi morto na guerra, junto a muito de seus amigos, mas deixando que esses pensamentos fossem embora, resolveu aproveitar o momento que tinha com as únicas pessoas que ele poderia considerar sua família.

Entrando na Toca com um brilho nos olhos ao ver que nada havia mudado, foi depositando tudo em um canto da sala, para depois levar ao seu quarto. Mas o brilho de seus olhos havia acabado de acabar quando avistou Gina ali, abraçada junto a Rufus, nunca havia visto o rapaz, mas não demorou nem 5 minutos para ele odia-lo, não apenas pelo fato dele estar ali com Gina, e sim por ver que ele lembrava Malfoy com aqueles cabelos loiros.

Malfoy!

Seu estômago esbrulhou todo só de lembrar do garoto, que havia sido morto na guerra por Severus Snape, após conseguir provar sua inocência na morte de Dumbledore, mostrou muitas provas de que tudo era apenas um combinado entre eles.

- Oi Harry - cumprimentou Gina se levantando e indo abraça-lo espantando os pensamentos de Harry - esse é Rufus, meu namorado.

Aquela última frase foi o suficiente para poder acabar com o dia de Harry, mas não querendo demonstrar nada, apenas estendeu a mão e com um simples aceno de cabeça demonstrou um OI.

- Harry querido, deseja comer alguma coisa? - ofereceu a Srª Weasley sem nem perceber seu olhar para o casal à frente.

- Não, obrigado - com um ar não muito seco respondeu no entanto resolveu sair dali e levar suas malas para cima chamando Rony e Hermione junto.

Subiram as escadas em silêncio, Ron e Mione sabiam que ele, Harry, estava atordoado com a idéia de ver Gina ali com Rufus, mas resolveram não comentar nada, não pelo menos até chegarem ao quarto. Chegaram ainda silenciosamente, sentaram na cama e ficaram assistindo Harry jogar tudo de qualquer jeito em uma gaveta.

- Eiii...para..vai falar o que houve ou não? - perguntou rony ficando meio sem entender o porque daquilo tudo.

- Gina - respondeu de cabeça baixa e com a voz rouca - mas nada demais, depois passa - e continuou ali guardando tudo, mas tentando não jogar de raiva novamente.

Havia passado uns 10 min de silêncio total, que foi quebrado com uma batida na porta, Harry ainda de cabeça baixa fingindo estar lendo algumas coisas que tinha jogada no malão.

- Dá licença - Gina havia acabado de entrar no quarto - posso entrar?

- Claro Gina, a gente já estava de saída né Rony? - Respondeu Hermione dando uma olhada para o namorado.

- Estávamos? Ahhhh claro..estávamos, bom..juízo vocês dois aew eim! - brincou Rony saindo do quarto ainda mancando com o chute que Hermione havia lhe dado.

Ficaram sozinhos no quarto, Gina sentou-se na cama e Harry fingindo que ainda estava lendo.

- Precisamos conversar. - foi a única coisa que saiu da boca de Gina naquele instante, se era a coisa certa a se fazer não sabia, mas já havia feito e sair correndo é que não dava!

Espero que estejam gostando gente.  
comentemmm

bjus 


	3. Reconciliações?

Sozinhos no quarto e um mais sem graça que o outro. Gina então resolveu sentar na cama onde estavam Rony e Hermione.

- Oi - foi a única coisa que ela conseguiu de início.

- Oi - respondeu Harry seco e ainda sem olhar para a garota.

- Poxa Harry, será que você poderia ser menos infantil e pelo menos olhar pra mim enquanto to falando com você? - assustado o garoto resolveu então olhar para ela - será que é tão difícil assim? Vim falar com você porque...ah..sei lá...a gente mal se fala sabe? Convivemos um ano inteiro juntos, mas por causa daquela MALDITA guerra a gente mal se falava - vermelha e tomando ar, Gina já estava mais do que irritada com a cara de desdém de Harry - Um ano inteiro sem poder nem saber como você está!

- Eu estou...estou..bem - sabia que estava mentindo, mas não daria o braço a trocer por ela.

- Que bom - vencida pelo canssaço, levantou e foi rumo a porta.

- Gina! Calma - Harry levantou e foi até a garota pegando pela sua mão - Num vai não, fica aqui porfavor!

Sem dizer nada, apenas se soltou da mão dele e se sentou na cama novamente.

- Deseja alguma coisa? - retrucou

- Ahh, não faz isso ok? - respondeu o menino com um sorriso - me preocupo com você também, fiquei com saudades e não posso negar que... - não, ele não devia falar aquilo, só atrapalharia as coisas - nada, esquece.

- Agora você fala.

- É boberia.

- Não, não é..ahhhh...você sabe que eu naum gosto que parem as frases na metade, vai, fala!

- Curiosa! Também não vou falar só por maldade!

- Haa, você vai falar sim - levantou da cama e num pulo foi até Harry, jogou ele em cima da cama e começou a fazer cosquinhas nele - vai falar não?

- Não!

- Ah é? - sorrindo mais ainda por ver que afinal tinha uma amizade com ele, continuou fazendo as cosquinhas, e vendo que Harry já estava vermelho de tanto rir resolveu aliviar um pouco - e aew? conta ou não?

- Tá bom, tá bom, você venceu!

- Pode falar então - sentou ao lado dele para ouvir.

- Ah, você sabe, o...o...Rufus - disse meio indignado e com a cabeça baixa

- E o que que tem ele?

- Poxa, não sei...ciúmes talvez!

- Entendi! Poxa, nem sei o que dizer - um silêncio tomou conta daquele quarto por uns 5 min que na verdade pareceram mais uma eternidade. Entrertidada com o sol batendo em uma árvore, não sabendo o que dizer, e ainda espantada pelo fato do garoto que ela amou por anos estar com ciúmes dela resolveu voltar a realidade e acabar com aquele silêncio - Mas...ele...ah, o Rufus é uma pessoa maravilhosa sabe?

- Ele estudava em Hogwarts?

- Sim, mas saiu um ano depois de você, ele era da Corvinal!

- Hummmm, ele faz o que da vida? - querendo não cair muito no assunto sobre os dois, tentava tomar um rumo totalmente diferente!

- Ele? É produtor de uma banda de Rock melódico feminina, a banda faz sucesso no mundo bruxo e trouxa! Ele queria até me colocar, mas não têm espaço pra mais nada, quem sabe se alguém sair...

- Que legal, você faria o que?

- Ah, cantar talvez!

Harry viu que ela estava ficando vermelha e não pode perder tempo - Cantar? Ahh não, você vai cantar pra mim!

- Ah não, não faz isso comigo, eu morro de vergonha!

- Ué? então como você quer fazer parte da banda sem cantar?

- Mas pra muita gente é diferente de pra uma pessoa só!

- Ahh..você vai cantar! Não quer que eu te faça cosquinhas também né?

- Não não - vendo as mãos de Harry já perto da sua cintura - eu canto...eu canto..

- Ok, então canta!

- Amanhã de manhã! - Levantando o mais rápido que pode e indo direto par aa porta não foi o bastante para fazer com que Harry fosse mais rápido ainda e a segurasse pela cintura!

- Você vai cantar - estava muito próxima da moça, dava para sentir a sua respiração a cada vez mais rápida e uma vontae imensa de poder chegar mais perto e sentir Gina junto a si foi crescendo, apertando ela junto a seu corpo, foi chegando cada vez mais perto!

"O que eu tô fazendo?" - era a única coisa que se passava na cabeça da ruiva, então pegou as mãos e empurrou Harry um pouquinho para trás!

- Desculpa, eu...eu...foi sem querer - com a cabeça baixa ficou sem graça, como ele pode fazer isso com ela? Tá bom que sabia que gostava muito dela, mas não pra chegar a tal ponto, ele sabia que ela gostava de Rufus, e teve certeza disso a partir do momento que a viu falando sobre ele.

- Calma Harry, não foi nada demais, só que eu, não sei se seria bom para a gente! - mentira, ela sabia sim, e ficar com Hary seria bom, mas não ela estava com Rufus e era com ele que ela iria ficar!

- Eu sou um...aproveitador, isso sim, desculpa Gina. eu não esperava mesmo que..

- Eiii PARA, não foi nada demais, foi até bom!

- Bom? - não entendendo o que ela queria dizer ficou ali fitando a menian e confuso!

- Sim, pra gente ver que não devemos confundir as coisas!

- Ah, claro, não confundir!

- É melhor eu ir dormir, já está tarde! - vendo que aquela conversa não iria acabar nunca ela resolveu seguir até a porta antes que fizesse alguma besteira!

- Espera! Você ainda tem que cantar pra mim - vendo a cara de Gina, sorriu alegremente e baixou a cabeça novamente!

- Putz, você é foda! - respondeu feliz!

- Olha a boca Gina Weasley! - levantou a cabeça e deu um espaço para ela se sentar e sorriu - agora canta!

Ainda nervosa com a conversa anterior, Gina, baixou a cabeça e começou a respirar fundo, olhou para aqueles olhos verdes que a fitava anteciosamente e viu que não poderia correr mais! "É Agora" pensou:

"Remember today I've no respect for you And I miss you love And I miss you love"  
Harry nunca havia ouvido uma coisa tão bela como a voz dela, uma voz doce, meiga, linda. Isso sim era uma coisa que ele não conhecia de Gina, um dom que ele jamais havia imaginado conhecer, seu coração batia mais forte e sua vontade era de chegar perto da garota e poder falar pra ela o quanto a amava, o quanto ela era linda, uma coisa que ele não pode fazer no seu curto tempo de convivência intima em seu sexto ano. Mas resolveu resistir a tamanha tentação, afinal, ainda estava tenso com o que ocorreu minutos atrás, e viu que não foi bom fazer aquilo!

Pegou sua mão e colocou um dedo na boca de Gina pedindo para que ela se calesse, sim, era linda a canção e sua voz era mais ainda, só que sabia que mais uns minutos poderia cometer alguma loucura e não seria bom duas vezes em menos de meia hora!

- É melhor você ir dormir - sorriu e tirou a dedo dos lábios da ruiva.

- Também, acho! - sorriu envergonhada e abaixou a cabeça - boa noite Harry - deu um beijo na bochecha dele e se levantou!

- Amigos novamente? - estendeu a mão a menina.

- Não creio que a nossa amizade já houvesse acabado algum dia! - mas mesmo assim apertou sua mão! - Boa noite! - e saiu divertida pela porta!

Olhou fixamente para a porta que acabara de ser fechada e realmente pensou que não seria justo ficar tratando-a de uma forma diferente. Levantou, torcou de roupa e se deitou, esperaria Rony chegar para conversar com ele, porque ainda não houvera tempo, mas não demorou nem 10 minutos para que ele apagasse na cama!

Gente..espero que estejam gostando, esse cap naum oi tão inútil assim como eu pensei que seria, ainda vai ajudar muito na continuação da fic!

bjusss..

Ahhhhh...e eu sei que não era tão tarde assim para gina sair do quarto de Harry, mas vamos nos por no lugar dos dois, essa era a única desculpa que eles tinham para nuam cometerem nenhuma loucura ali!  
hahua

: 


	4. Mudando de casa

O tempo se passara rápido demais, e já havia dois meses que Harry estava ali na casa dos Weasleys. Pensava que já havia passado da hora dele sair dali, afinal não queria incomodar mais ninguém, sabia que todos da casa o consideravam como da família, mas não poderia negar que queria o seu canto. Sua aproximação a Gina havia se tornado ainda mais forte, porque Rony mal largava Hermione, se ela não estava lá, ele estava na casa da menina, então para não ficar sozinho Harry ficava com a ruiva.

As tardes eram ainda mais divertidas à seu lado, viviam brincando e sorrindo. Rufus andava tendo muito trabalho, por isso não ia muito até a casa da moça ve-la, o que fazia com que os dois brigassem. Infelizmente ou felizmente, Harry não sabia descrever se ficava triste ou feliz por isso. Talvez triste por ver que a menina ficava abalada, mas logo a ajudava e a via sorrir, e ficava feliz ao mesmo tempo, por ela sempre chegar e vir falar com ele, por ela confiar nele e poder "chorar" suas mágoas! Ficava espantado, pois nunca via a menina triste apesar de tudo, sempre sorrindo a seu lado.

"EU DEVO TER CARA DE PALHAÇO SÓ PODE", pensava Harry divertido.

Mas aquilo tudo iria acabar, já estava decidido ele sairia da casa dos Weasleys para poder seguir a sua vida. Já tinha um emprego no ministério, já havia feito o seu curso para auror ano passado junto a Snape, que na verdade era seu Prof°, no início não gostara muito da idéia, mas acabou se acostumando. Então estava decidido falaria com os Weasleys assim que acordasse amanhã cedo!

Abrindo os olhos devagar olhou para a janela e viu que já havia clareado, Rony estava dormindo ainda, então deduziu que não era tão tarde assim, afinal não conseguira dormir direito aquela noite, acordava toda a hora de meia em meia hora ancioso para poder conversar com todos da casa, sabia que não seria muito agradável a todos, mas ele havia tido uma idéia, se todos ali topassem ele e a família ficariam felizes!

Levantou da cama e foi até a janela, viu que estava bem frio lá fora, pois as janelas estavam embassadas, e os passarinhos que costumam cantar de manhã cedo ainda não havia dado nenhum PIO!

Olhou o relógio que tinha do lado da cabeceira de Rony e se espantou ao ver que ainda era 6:45 am, daqui a poco todos estavam acordando para irem trabalhar.

Ah não, era domingo e a casa acostumava a ficar barulhenta mais tarde, mesmo assim resolveu pegar a sua roupa e tomar um banho bem quente no banheiro para ver se a tremedeira passava e acabou vendo que não, depois aquele delicioso banho ficou tremendo de frio com a mudança de temperatura! Sim, ele amava o frio, mas foi muito burro de colocar a tempertura da água daquele jeito.

Se arrumou e desceu as escadas pé anti-pé para não fazer muito barulho na madeira, chegou com sucesso até a sala e se sentou na poltrona que estava em frente a lareira, pegou sua varinha e a acendeu. ´

"ATÉ QUE AQUELE BANHO ADIANTOU PARA ALGUMA COISA, NÃO ESTOU COM TANTO FRIO ASSIM" - pensava o rapaz, mas fora enterrompido com um barulho vindo da cozinha.

"SERÁ QUE ALGUÉM JÁ HAVIA ACORDADO? NÃOOO...SERÁ QUE É ALGUM COMENSAL?" - colocou as mãos por dentro das vestes e apertou a varinha, não queria saca-la ainda para não ter que assustar ninguém - "VAI QUE NÃO É UM COMENSAL!" - chegando mais perto da cozinha, apertou ainda mais a varinha, chegou na porta e deu uma espiada, viu que a geladeira estava aberta...

"MAIS QUE TIPO DE COMENSAL É ESSE?" - sorrindo e um pouco mais calmo, afroxou a varinha, mas ainda não soltou, olhou para a parte da geladeira que não tampava a pessoa que estava ali por trás da porta aberta, viu duas pantufas rosas e um pano rosa meio transparente. Soltou a varinha e foi rumo a mesa.

- Bom dia Srª Wealsey - falou sorridendo e aliviado ao mesmo tempo.

- Bom dia - olhou assustada para o garoto sentado a mesa - Oh, é você Harry, me desculpe - deu um sorriso sem graça, chegou perto dele e o beijou na face - Porque acordou tão cedo? Caiu da cama?

- Talvez! - ainda meio sem graça pela cnversa que teria mais tarde com os Weasley, tentou não tocar muito no assunto - ancioso!

- Vai sair hoje querido?

- Não não, apenas preciso conversar com vocês, nada demais!

- Sobre? - agora Molly estava arrumando a mesa de café da manhã para todos, parecia até que tinha tanta gente na casa, porque o que tinha de comida ali...

- Mais tarde vocês vão saber!

Ficaram ali conversando por muito tempo. Hora ou outra, Harry ajudava a Srª Weasley a arrumar a cozinha para todos tomarem café e quando foram ver, o relógio já marcava 8:00 am, a Srª Weasley subiu para se arrumar, e conforme foi amanhacendo o pessoal da casa estava acordando! Primeiro o dona da casa, Sr° Weasley, depois a mais bela de todos os seres para Harry, Gina, e pra variar Rony havia acordado por último, mais só porque a Sr° Wealsey mandou Harry chamar, porque se não ele iria até mais tarde!

- Poxa mãe, hoje é domingo - disse indo até a mesa e colocando a mão no pão doce que estava ali, mas logo foi repreendido por Molly levando um tapa na mão - AIII !

- Espera todo o mundo chegar!

- Todo o mundo quem? - agora quem falou foi Gina, que estava quieta desde a hora que chegou.

- Gui e Fleur, Carlinhos e Chyang, Fred e Jorge e Hermione é claro!

- Será que esses dois nunca vão arranjar uma mulher pra eles não? - brincou Rony fazendo todos da sala rirem menos a Srª Weasley

- Está enganado maninho - vindo pela porta da cozinha Fred riu da cara de assustado do irmão - mãe, pai, gente, quero apresentar pra vocês Alice Puldsfoot

- E essa gente é Angelina Puldsfoot! - apresentou Jorge.

- UAUU, vocês conseguiram gêmeas! - disse Rony sonhador.

- Mas vocês não se confundem, sei lá? - perguntou Gina espantada

- Que nada maninha... - brincou Fred

- Com o tempo acostuma! - disse Jorge. Felizes com a cara de espanto de todos, afinal, era isso que os gêmeos queriam!

- Bom, sentem-se, fiquem a vontade, estamos apenas esperando o restante! - disse a Srª Weasley querendo quebrar o espanto.

Todos estavam animados e conversando muito como sempre, Hermione não demorou muito para chegar e Gui e Fleur também não, faltava apenas Carlinhos, Chyang e...Rufus?

- Escuta Gina - Harry chegou mais próximo da moça para que todos não ficassem ouvindo - Rufus não vai vir?

- Ah Harry, quer saber? Nem to esquentando muito a cabeça não sabe? Eu sei que ele pode vir, e não sei porque não vêm! Se aparecer tá ótimo, mas se não, fazer o que né? - disse um pouco desanimada, mas não mostrando muita tristeza, que na verdade, não havia também como mostrar, porque não estava triste, e sim com raiva, muita raiva dele não mecher nem uma palha durente esses dois últimos meses!

- Ei ei, não fica assim ok? - pegou e levantou o rosto da menina com as mãos, fazendo-a sorrir, quebrando aquele momento todo com um bocejo!

- Não dormiu bem essa noite não? Parece cansado!

- Mais ou menos, muito pensativo talvez!

- Porquê?

- Você só vai saber quando todos estiverem juntos!

- GrRr, já disse que eu odeio isso em você!

- Ahhh, porquê? - brincou fazendo uma carinha de choro.

- Por que eu odeio ficar curiosa - disse rindo da carinha de Harry.

Enfim naquele exato momento sairam duas pessoas da lareira da casa! Gui e Chyang. Quando Harry olhou a moça ficou espantado, pois ela era a copia exata de Cho, só que bem mais velha e com mais cara de mulher.

Quando eles chegaram e cumprimentaram a todos, o Sr° Weasley os chamou para a mesa de café da manhã.

- Bom, antes de iniciarmos - começou a Srª Weasley a falar, olhando fixamente para Harry - axo que Harry quer nos dizer uma coisa.

Todos pararam de conversar e ficaram ali fitando Harry e esperando que ele começasse a falar alguma coisa, mas nada saia!

- Bom - enfim saiu uma palavra - gostaria de agradecer a todos vocês por me hospedarem aqui durante esse tempo todo, mas acho que já passou da hora de eu ter que ir - ouve um grande burburinho por um tempo até ele conseguir a atenção de todos para ele novamente - só que eu só vou poder sair daqui com a autorização de vocês!

- Por mim você morava aqui a sua vida toda - falou Rony e todos concordaram.

- Fico agradecido pelo carinho de vocês, mas o que eu quero dizer é que, bom, o terreno da toca é imenso, então eu venho juntado um dinheiro para poder montar a minha própria casa sabe? Tem a herença dos meus pais também né? Então queria saber de vocês - e olhou para o Sr° e a Srª Weasley que o olhava com um olhar paterno - se eu posso construir a minha casa aqui ao lado da de vocês, prometo que não será nada muito grande, é apenas até eu conseguir construir uma família e tudo, apenas para eu não ficar sozinho em uma casa longe das pessoas que eu mais amo.

Todos ficaram olhando Harry com uma cara de pena e ao mesmo tempo satisfação, eles sabiam que o rapaz os consideravam muito, mas nunca havia demonstrado isso, ainda mais depois da perda de Sirius, que foi a época que o menino ficou mais isolado de todos.

- Bom - começou o Sr° Weasley - Não ha nenhum problema Harry, no dia que você quiser é só começar a arrumar as coisas para montar a casa, e também não sei o porque de tanto drama, pensou que não deixaríamos?

Harry apenas sorriu e ficou muito feliz por saber que aquele era sua família, por mais que tenha entrado e saído gente de sua vida, aquelas eram as pessoas que ele poderia sempre contar e que estariam do seu lado sempre.

Naquele momento seu olhar se cruzou com o de Gina, os dois muito sem graça, mas não pararam de se olhar, a menina que não estava muito longe dele sorriu e abaixou a cabeça.

Mais tarde, depois de todos comer e rir muito com as palhaçadas dos Gêmeos, foram para a sala.

- Harry - chamou Gina num sussuro, o menino procurava quem o chamava, mas não achava - Harry, aqui atrás - ele olhou e viu a menina um pouco excluida no canto da sala, pediu lincença a Rony e Mione e foi ao encontro da ruiva.

- Aconteceu alguma coisa? - perguntou Harry preocupado.

- Vamos dar uma volta? - chamou a menina com o olhar um pouco triste.

- Claro! - pegou na mão dela e foram juntos para o jardim. Estava muito frio e por mais que estivessem agasalhados tiveram que se abraçarem de lado para naum tremerem tanto. Os dois ficaram em silêncio por um longo tempo até que Gina resolveu quebrar o silêncio.

- Eu não tô aguentando mais! Rufus não me liga, não diz se está tudo bem, e sempre que a gente se fala acabamos brigando!

- São fases, isso passa!

- Espero que passe mesmo, não pretendo ficar aguentando isso por muito tempo não - parou de frente a Harry - tenho mais o que fazer - chegou a cada vez mais perto do rapaz e já havia fechado os olhos e virado a cabeça, o mesmo fez Harry, que apesar do frio, seus lábios estavam quentes, se aproximaram muito um do outro e o primeiro beijo do casal surgiu, não foi muito demorado, pois Gina o parou mesmo antes de começar a ficar bom de verdade.

- O que houve? - perguntou Harry meio sem graça.

- Ouvi passos - quando olhou para trás viu que Rufus estava chegando perto de sua porta, mas por sorte não havia visto nada.

- É melhor você ir lá! - falou Harry desanimado não querendo deixar a menina ir.

- Sim...é melhor! - suspirou, abaixou a cabeça e foi falar com o loiro que estava ali.

Genteeeeeee...eu sou mááááá.  
lalalala...o que será que Rufus quer com a ruiva eim? eim?  
uhauhahuahu..

curiosos? não percam o próximo cap ok?  
bjuss

e comentemmm


	5. Um fim e um início!

Gina se aproximou do loiro de porte atlético em sua frente e apenas o abraçou e deu um beijo em sua bochecha. Rufus se abaixo para dar um beijo na menina e ela apenas virou o rosto o fazendo beijar sua bochecha.

- Aconteceu alguma coisa? - perguntou o loiro sínico

- Aconteceu alguma coisa? - retrucou a ruiva indignada - imaginaaaa..apenas você some por três dias, não liga, não fala se está bem, não atende meus telefonemas, vive fora e sempre que nós nos falamos a gente acaba brigando!

- Eu tenho compromissos sabia? Quase não paro em casa! Porqê não manda uma coruja, sei lá!

- Mais? Já cansei, sempre mando e você responde com apenas UMA frase - estaav ficando irritada já! -"Como ele conseguia pensar que estava tudo bem?" - pensava ela - ou então não respondia!

- E porquê não continua mandando?

- Você sabe como o meu gênio é forte, não corro muito atrás!

- OK OK, vamos parar de discutir apenas por um minuto? - perguntou Rufus sorrindo!

- Vamos entrar? - ofereceu a ruiva apontando para a porta.

- Bom, não posso me demorar e tenho certeza que se entrarmos sua mãe tentará me fazer ficar ali até de noite!

- Verdade - respondeu a garota sorrindo junto ao namorado - então veio falar alguma coisa?

- Sim, e acho que você vai amar.

- Fala logoooo - anciosa e animada esqueceu dos momentos de briga.

- Acho que agora poderemos ficar mais tempo juntos.

- Porque? - perguntou feliz com uma voizinha infantil

- Porque...surgiu uma vaga na banda!

- Sério? De que?

- Cantora claro!

- Que ótimo!

- Sim, e gostaria de saber se você vai querer a vaga!

- Claro! Voce sabe q eu quero muito ficar mais perto de você - respondeu a menina dando um selim no loiro.

- Ok, então vá arrumar suas coisas, partiramos para Hollywood amanhã!

- Amanhã? - perguntou horrorizada

- Sim, algum problema? - assustou-se ao ver a cara da ruiva

- Poxa mô...tenho trabalhos aqui também, coisas a serem cumpridas, só poderei sair daqui no final do ano!

- Final do ano? - perguntou o loiro irritado.

- É...infelizmente só daqui a quatro meses!

- Assim não da Gina!

- Se você tivesse me avisado antes, até que eu poderia me organizar, mas fiz um contrato com a loja dos meus irmãos ontem, tenho que ajuda-los.

- Você sempre coloca tudo em primeiro lugar, sabia que eu ia precisar de você algum dia!

- Avisasse antes poxa, tenho meus compromissos, você é muito egoísta sabia? Pensa só em você!

- Não é Gina, você que só pensa em si mesma!

- Quer saber? É melhor arranjar uma nova cantora, porquê eu tô fora - e virou as costas e saiu andando, mas rufus a segurou pelo braço.

- Você e esse seu orgulho besta!

- NÂO É ORGULHO! - vermelha como a cor de seus cabelos, Gina já não aguentava aquilo tudo, teria que acabar com aquele fingimento todo - Quer saber? Chega, cansei de brigar!

- O que você quer dizer com chega? - perguntou o loiro espantado.

- Não da mais pra continuar!

- Com o que? - assustado a cada minuto mais, Rufus não queria colocar um fim naquilo, queria dar uma boa notícia a ela, queria poder contar pra ela que agora poderiam ficar mais algum tempo juntos.

- Com o namoro! - colocou suas mãos aquecidas pela luva em seu rosto - Estamos brincando de namorar, isso não é certo!

- Isso não é uma brincadeira, se pra você é...

- Pra mim também não era, mas não dá mais para fingir!

- O que deu em você? Está louca?

- E porquê eu estaria? - perguntou a menina com uma cara de espanto.

- Não imaginava que terminaria comigo agora, logo agora - sua voz comçou a ficar rouca - não quero isso, quero ficar com você, quando temos um jeito você faz isso paracer a pior coisa do mundo.

- Eu fiz? - mais irritada ainda com o seu jeito individualista, Gina segurava as lágrimas que teimavam em querer descer de seus olhos

- Acho melhor você pensar mais sobre o assunto.

- Já tomei a minha decisão, e não quero mais, pelo menos por enquanto!

- Se o problema for os quatro meses, eu te espero! - disse com uma carinha de esperança fazendo as lágrimas cairem dos olhos da ruiva.

- E continuar fingindo durante qutro meses? - baixando a cabeça - Não sei se eu aguentaria.

- Não quero ficar sem você - agora seu olhos começavam a arder pelas lágrimas estarem ali sem cair e o vento frio batendo.

- Também não quero! - enchugando o rosto molhado - mas covenhamos que essa é a nossa única e melhor questão.

Rufus chegou mais perto de Gina e a abraçou, sabia que essa era a melhor coisa que os dois poderiam fazer, mas não queria largar dela nem um segundo, a apertava mais ainda em seus braços e finalmente, não aguentando mais, as lágrimas desceram de seus olhos.

- Vamos fazer um combinado? - falou Gina nos ouvidos do ainda namorado.

- Sim, pode falar - falou rouco e triste.

- Vamos ficar separados por esse tempo sabe? Para podermos pensar mais na vida - olhando agora nos olhos castanhos de Rufus - e quando for o dia de eu ir pra Hollywood, a gente volta o namoro.

- Mas e se até lá sei lá, acontecedr alguma coisa que a gente acabe não voltando? - perguntou o loiro confuso.

- Ai será falta de sorte de nós dois, mas a banda é minha também - falou sorrindo.

- Só você mesmo para me fazer sorrir agora!

Um silêncio profundo preencheu aquele momento até o momento que eles se olharam tristes.

- É melhor eu ir! - falou triste

- Sim - disse desanmada.

- Bom, então pelo menos tente me falar como andam as coisas aqui ok? - falou Rufus forçando um sorriso.

- Você também! E se cuida ok? - com um olhar compeensivel fikou n ponta dos pés e abraçou Rufus, dando-lhe um beijo.

Harry estava olhando a moça ir até o loiro para conversar, mas resolveu ir para seu quarto, não queria ficar ali assintindo tudo de camarote, seria muito sofrimento.

Entrou pela porta dos fundos da casa para não ter que passar ao lado do casal, entrou na casa e subiu para seu quarto tentando não chamar a atenção de todos.

Entrou e bateu a porta, estava com muita raiva, sabia que se Rufus não hovesse aparecido naquele momento ele teria o seu primeiro beijo com Gina.

"PORQUÊ ELE SEMPRE TEM QUE ATRAPALHAR TUDO?" - pensava com raiva.

Ficou ali encostado na porta por um tempo, até começar a ouvir gritos. Gritos e raiva, e viu que vinha lá de fora. Chegou mais perto da janela para ver o que estava acontecendo. Olhou para todos os lados e não achou nada, quando olhou para baixo viu o casal lá em baixo discutindo. Observando tudo aquilo para ver onde iria dar se decepcionou até ver a ruiva beijando o menino a sua frente, viu a menina dar um "TCHAU" ao namorado e achou que já havia visto demais. Se jogou em sua cama e ficou ali até alguém entrar desesperado.

Se assustou ao ver Gina ali em sua frente respirando fundo, aidna mais na hora que ela se jogou em seus braços e começou a chorar.

- O que aconteceu? - perguntou Harry com uma voz compeensiva.

Contando tudo e apenas parando para solussar, Gina ficava feliz por poder contar com Harry, mas não o queria apenas como um amigo, mas não poderia negar também que ainda era cedo demais.

- Vai ficar tudo bem - disse Harry passando a mão pelos cabelos da moça.

- Só tem um jeito que você pode me ajudar! - disse Gina ficando espantada com a sua ousadia.

- Como? - perguntou sem entender

- Não sei, acho que é cedo demais - respondeu Gina e cabeça baixa.

- Apenas fala o que é.

- Isso - chegou ainda mais perto de Harry fazendo mensão de beija-lo, sentido sua respiração, chegou mais perto e fechou olhos.

"Será que sempre será eu quem tomará as iniciativas?" - pensou a ruiva. E antes que encostassem seus lábios, ainda um pouco distantes, ouviram o rangido das escadas e se soltaram rapidamente, mas ainda não dando tanto tempo pra de Rony e Hermione percebessem o que havia acontecido ali.

huahuahuauhahua...gostaram?  
Sim sim...acabei a fic na melhor parte..mais ela vai fikar quente agora.  
lalalala..

E bom..em relação ao título, se vocês forem perceber esse aki é o inverso do 1º...o fim do namoro de Gina e o início de um romance com Harry.

Espero que gostem!

bjusss

Kissy 


	6. Brincando de pedreiro!

Já ajudou o Potterish hoje?

:Menu da Fic:

Primeiro Capítulo : Próximo Capítulo : Capítulo Anterior : Último Capítulo

Visualizando o capítulo:  
6. Brincando de pedreiro! Fic: A garota de Hollywood H/G Na sincrônia com o amor aualizada dia 16/05 Já já cáp 7 e capa!  
Rony e Hermione entraram no quarto e não sabiam se haviam ficado espantados ou felizes ao ver a cena.

- Errr... - começou Mione confusa - estamos atrapalhando alguma coisa?

- N..n...nãoo...claro que não - respondeu Gina se soltando de Harry e ficando tão vermelha quanto a cor de sesus cabelos.

- Pode me dizer o que os dois estavam fazendo? - Rony fingiu indignação.

- Eu..err...eu.. - Harry olhou para a ruiva buscando ajuda, mas nada adiantou - errr...estava dando uma força para ela..

- Que jeito estranho de se dar uma força é essa eim? - perguntou Rony tentando não soltar um sorriso.

- Ahhh Xuxu, deixa os dois em paz.

"XUXU?" - pensava Gina divertida.

- Ohh meu Bilu Biliu - agora os dois estavam trocando caricias com voizinhas de criança.

"BILU BILU?" - Harry olhou para a garota que estava em sua frente e sabia que ela estava pensando o mesmo que ele..se olharam e não aguentaram, cairam na risada, chamando a atenção de Rony e Mione.

- Ehh.. - começou a amiga - sem querer interromper esse momento ilariante de vocês dois- disse Mione sarcásticamente - eu posso saber qual é o motivo de tanta risada?

- É que... - começou Harry - vocês..huhuahuahuaahu...estão...calma ae - tentou parar de rir, tomou fôlego - estão mais do que ridículos falando assim!

O casal que antes trocavam caricias se olharam e ficaram sem graça, pois só faziam aquilo nos momentos que eles estavam sozinhos, nunca haviam feito na frente de ninguém, mas pensaram bem e acharam até melhor ser na frente deles do que dos gêmeos Weasley.

- Mas...Srtª Gina - começou Rony tentando parar com a zombação dos dois - vai falar que nunca brincou assim com o Rufus.

Ao ouvir aquele nome Gina e Harry pararam de rir e ficaram se olhando preocupados. Por um momento a garota havia se esquecido daquilo tudo que ocorrera minutos antes.

- Aconteceu alguma coisa? - perguntou Mione preocupada vendo que a expressão dos amigos haviam mudado totalmente.

- Errr...a gente..a gente termionou - respondeu a menina com a cabeça baixa.

- Ohhh Gina...poxa, que chato eim - tentou consolar a amiga - vem.. - pegou na mão da ruiva - vamos lá pro quarto - puxou a menina até a porta e deu apenas um Tchau para os meninos.

- Ehh..poxa cara, eu ainda fiquei zombando vocês - falou o ruivo - não sabia o que tinha acontecido.

- Não tem problema - respondeu Harry sorrindo.

- Mas que você aproveitou a situação aproveitou - brincou Rony dando soquinho no braço do amigo.

- Ahh..qual é cara? Foi...eh...sem qurer - falou o rapaz cheio de vergonha.

- Ahammm...

Já havia se passado mais de duas semanas desde o ocorrido entre Gina e Rufus. Ela não havia mandado nenhuma coruja, que foi o contrário dele, que mandava uma de dois em dois dias. Entre ela e Harry as coisas iam melhor do que o esperado, já haviam tido muitas chances de poder ficarem juntos, mas a ruiva havia prometido para ela mesma que não tomaria mais a iniciativa, deixava isso com Harry, o que por sinal pensava que ainda era cedo demais, e achava que a meina não o queria.

Acordou cedo aquele dia, quer dizer, pensou ter acordado cedo, porque olhou para a cama ao lado e viu que seu amigo já havia levantado. Olhou a hora no relógio que estava em cima da cabeceira de Rony e se espantou ao ver que já marcava 11:35..se lavantou num pulo e foi logo tomar um banho e colocar uma roupa qualquer. Era um dia de domingo e ele havia combinado com o Srº Weasley deles começarem a fazer a casa, pois a planta dela já estava pronta.

Desceu as escadas pulando de dois em dois degraus e foi até a cozinha, encontrando todos os membros da casa e mais os Gêmeos.

- Bom dia - disse um Harry ainda sonolento.

- Até que fim cara - comentou Fred.

- Viemos te ajudar a arrumar a casa - continuou Jorge

- Papai disse que duas pessoas a mais ajudam a ficar pronta mais rápido - falou Rony

- Tá me expulsando daqui Srº Weasley? - brincou Harry fazendo todos da cozinha rir.

- Sente-se querido - disse a Srª Weasley - e tome o seu café, você não pode ir pegar pesado com o estômago vazio, como dizia minha mãe...

- SACO VAZIO NÃO PARA EM PÉ - repetiu todos os filhos com cara de desdém.

- Tá bom, talvez eu tenha comentado isso uma vez ou outra - falou a Srª Weasley sem graça.

- Ela fala isso toda a vez que não queremos comer - cochicou Rony com o amigo.

Todos tomaram café e se arrumaram para ajudar com a casa, Arthur havia pedido para Fred e Jorge irem em alguma loja trouxa comprar areia, cimento, tijolos e tudo que pudessem trazer consigo para ajudar com a casa.

Trabalhavam dia e noite, noite e dia na casa para ficar pronta o mais rápido possível parando apenas para comerem de vez em quando.

Hora ou outra o garoto dos olhos verdes conseguia ter um momento com a ruiva, trabalhava duro na casa e nem percebeu que em menos de um mês ela ficou semi pronta, falatava agora só os móveis, o que não foi problema.

Seguiu até um loja trouxa com Gina para comprar, deu uma desculpa esfarrapada falando que havia a chamado porque ela é mulher e têm bom gosto para essas coisas, mas que na veradade queria mesmo era pode ficar junto a ela já que não fazia isso a muito tempo.

Sairam cedo para comprarem tudo o que ele havia imaginado para a casa de início, trocou o seu dinheiro bruxo por trouxa em Gringotes e foi até uma loja qualquer. Não deu outra, a moça tinha muito bom gosto mesmo.

Pegaram a mercadoria de um em um e foi levando até um lugar seguro, onde pudesse desaparatar com ela para dentro de sua casa, assim que levou todos os poucos móveis para dentro, sacou sua varinha e começou a colocar tudo em seus devidos lugares rapidamente.

"AHH..COMO EU AMO A MAGIA" - pensou o rapaz.

Olhou gostosamente para a ruiva que estava em sua frente, seria aquele o momento certo para ele tomar a sua inicitiva? Havia pensado isso a noite toda, e chegou em uma conclusão.

Ele tinha apenas mais três meses a seu lado antes dela viajar para Hollywood e voltar com Rufus. Sabia que nunca se perdoaria se não ficasse com a menina que ama naqueles momentos que tinha ao seu lado.

Ficou ali fitando Gina por longos minutos e se decidindo o que era melhor para ele, em quanto ela fingia estar distraída olhando como a casa havia ficado.

Será que agora vai?

huahuahuahua...lalalala...

percebi que gosto de deixar vocês na espectativa de um bjo neah?

Principalmente a Nicole que vive querendo ver um bjo dos dois..lalala..

gente...vlws mesmoooo pelos comentários..to adorando vcs estarem gostando da fic.. xDD

mas pode ter certeza q por um lado eu tb planejei isso aki por mtoooooo tempo...e hj eu jah tenho ateh o final da história!

sorte de todos que eu to atualizando tbm com frequencia...mais eh q eu to doida pra escrever tudo..huahuaa..axo q ando mais anciosa do q vcs..huahuahua..bom..eh isso intaum...vlws por tudo gente..e comentem!

E desculpe pelo capítulo sei lá...naum mto bem feito..pois fiz ele na escola..mais espero q gostem!  
bjus 


	7. Enfimjuntos?

Gina ainda de costas, não tinha coragem para olhar Harry, tinha medo de ver apenas um rapaz olhando a casa e a levando para fora.

- Gostou da sala? - perguntou um Harry nervoso olhando para a moça.

- Ah...sim.. - respondeu Gina acordando de seus pensamentos - está linda!

Estavam um pouco distante, devido aos cômodos que visitavam para ver o estado, até que finalmente conseguiram parar de gritar um com o outro de lugares diferentes e se encontraram na sala novamente.

- Que tal? - perguntou Harry agora animado.

Quando Gina pensou em abrir a boca para falar alguma coisa, foi enterrompida com o intrusamento de Rony e Hermione.

- Caramba cara - falou um Rony admirado - que casa legal...posso vir morar com voce?

- Xuxu - retrucou a namorada - pra que você quer morar aqui se sua casa é ao lado?

- Imagine só Mione, mais privacidade para mim! - respondeu com os olhos brilhando.

- E pra quê você quer mais privacidade Ronald Weasley? - perguntou a namorada cruzando os braços e lavantando uma sombrancelha, ignorando a cara que ele fez ao ver ela pronunciar seu nome.

- Oh meu Biluuu...vem cá vem? - tentou brincar Rony, mas a menina saiu dali furiosa e se sentou em uma poltrona ali perto.

- Mulheres - suspirou para o amigo, e saiu em direção a namorada.

Vendo que os dois estavam admirados com a casa, resolveu começar a servir alguma coisa para todos poderem comer, mas havia se lembrando que não tinha comprado nada, sua despensa estava totalmente vazia junto a geladeira.

- E agora Gina? - perguntou Harry preocupado - o que eu vou oferecer?

- Ah Harry - tentou consolar a menina - você acha que eles vieram aqui pra comer ou ver a casa? Obviamente sabem que não têm nada pra comer ainda né?

- Ei Harry - entrou Rony na cozinha - o que têm pra comer aew?

- Eu não disse? - falou Harry fazendo Gina rir e morrer de vergonha ao mesmo tempo - vou no mercado e já volto - disse isso e desaparatou.

Foi rapidamente e voltou o mais ligeiro que pôde com uma cesta cheia de coisas para comer, parecia até que havia feito uma compra para dois meses seguidos. Foi para a cozinha junto a Rony, Hermione e Gina.

As mulheres até ajudavam a fazer coisas para comer, em quanto Rony ficava ali sentado na mesa vendo todos trabalharem sonolento.

- AJUDAR VOCÊ NÃO QUER NÃO NÉ RONIQUINHO? - ironizou Gina.

O ruivo parecia que havia sido acordado com um trasgo gritando ao seu lado tamanho foi o susto que levou.

- Você sabe quem eu não me dou bem com a cozinha Ginevra - retrucou.

- Só se da bem na hora de comer - brincou Harry, fazendo todos rirem menos Rony.

- Hahaha, muito engraçado Sr. "eu sei lhe dar com culinária" - ironizou o amigo.

Ficaram ali por horas preparando a comida, quando finalmente acabaram Harry foi até a geladeira e pegou um vinho que havia comprado no super-mercado para poder inaugurar a casa. Serviu uma taça para cada um e se sentou na mesa aos demais. Hermione já havia trago a comida até a mesa e todos estavam sentados em seus devidos lugares.

- Vamos brindar? - disse Hermione levantando a taça no ar e todos repetiram o ato.

- Que Harry possa conseguir pegar muita mulher aqui nessa casa - brincou Rony.

Gina não havia gostando nem um pouco da brincadeira, então resolveu não brindar.

- Porquê você não brinda também Gina? - perguntou o irmão.

- Por que...por que... - "VAMOS..PENSE EM ALGO...RÁPIDO"- ué...porque simplesmente não quero ter que dormir com certos "gemidos" estranhos à noite - disse forçando um sorriso e fazendo todos rirem.

- Ok ok - disse Rony com a taça no ar ainda sorrindo - vamos brindar apenas pela nova casa de Harry.

TIM TIM !

E todos tomaram um grande gole do vinho que Harry havia trago.

- Que gostoso - falou Mione olhando o vinho.

- Ahh..muito obrigado Biluuu- falou o ruivo se gabando - eu sei que sou lindo, mas não era para espalhar na frente deles né?

- Hahaha...você não tá se achando nem um pouco! - Hermione revirou os olhos e descançou a taça ao lado de seu prato e se servindo do bolo de carne que havia preparado junto aos demais, quer dizer, menos Rony.

Conversaram e brincaram por horas, já estava escurecendo e nem a cozinha eles haviam arrumado depois de tanta comilança.

- Acho que vou ter que contratar um elfo doméstico temporário - falou Harry olhando a bagunça.

- NÃO - gritaram Gina e Mione ao mesmo tempo, fazendo com que os dois amigos quase caissem da cadeira. A ruiva, depois de tanta convicência com a amiga, havia também se tornado a favor do F.A.L.E e acabara sendo vice-presidente, ajudando Mione com o trabalho do projeto, que crescia a cada dia mais.

- Ah gente..qual é? - falou Rony.

- Eu mal tenho tempo de ficar em casa, muito menos arrumar isso tudo aqui! Olha a bagunça - falou Harry apontando para a mesa.

- Não têm problema, eu arrumo - disse Mione sacando a varinha - "LIMPUS" - girou a varinha e tudo voltou ao normal.

- Duvido que você limpe isso aqui todos os dias!

- Devo te lembrar que eu também trabalho meu Xuxu? - Hermione havia conseguido um cargo em Hogwarts como professora de Feitiços, assim que o querido Prof° Fliwtwic faleceu na guerra...e ainda tinha o direito de sair de lá todos os fins de semana, e quando não saia Rony aparecia lá escondido de todos os outros professores e alunos à noite.

- Mas mesmo assim Harry - começou Gina - você pode arrumar isso aqui quando chegar do trabalho.

- Com certeza! Chego exausto de tanta falação na minha cabeça, e ainda vou ter que arrumar a casa?

- Mais é claro - agora quem falava era Hermione - você acha que pode fazer isso com os elfos? Batalhou tanto comigo em Hogwarts para a libertação deles e agora faz isso? - os dois amigos apenas se olharam e lembraram da cena de que Mione havia os precionado par ajuda-la, mas resolveram não retrucar - cismou de fazer uma casa? - falou uma menina indignada - agora arque com as consequências Sr. Harry Potter...porquê...

- Ah...sem cermões por hoje ok? Que tal uma partida de Snap Explosivos? - Rony tentou mudar de assunto, o que fez seu BILU BILU ficar ainda mais irritada.

- Eu topo - disse Harry e Gina ao mesmo tempo.

Rony foi buscar o baralho em sua casa e voltou rapidamente.

- Caramba, como tá frio lá fora - voltou um ruivo tremendo, que fez todos rirem de sua cara.

Ficaram ainda mais tempo lá jogando baralho e Harry os ensinou a jogarem buraco. Havia visto a Srª. Figg jogando e aprendeu com ela. Até que Hermione e Gina não jogavam tão mal assim, ainda mais que a amiga já sabia, pois aprendeu com seus pais. Já Rony era mais enrolado do que um rolo de linha em um carretel. Desistiram do jogo porque a cada jogada que o ruivo fazia demorava cerca de vinte minutos, pois todas as horas que ele ia jogar um carta desistia no meio do caminho, fazendo todos ficarem impacientes.

- Caramba - Hermione levou um susto - ja são 23:30! Meus pais devem estar preocupados, amanhã embarco cedo até Hogwarts, vamos Xu?

- Ah sim, claro - respondeu um Rony meio sonolento - e você Srtª Gina, não me demore ok?

- Pode deixar PAPAI! - ironizou a moça.

Os quatro amigos se despediram e Harry e Gina haviam ficado na sala de estar mesmo, sentando em um sofá que estava posto logo a frente da lareira.

"INCÊNDIO" - ordenou Harry, e a fogueira acendeu, queimando os troncos de árvore que havia posto ali logo cedo.

Se sentaram no sofá e se aconchegou um de cada lado.

- Você ainda não me disse o que achou da casa!

- Ficou muito bonita - sorriu Gina.

- Até que para a casa de um homem não ficou nada mal - se gabou Harry - também sem a sua ajuda para comprar os móveis, isso aqui ficaria uma aberração - disse tentando não ser tão egocentrico.

- Agora você pode trazer quem você quiser aqui dentro - brincou Gina - chamará a atenção com uma casa tãoo arrumadinha...

- Não..prefiro assim!

- Poxa Harry - a moça se aproximou ficando de frente para ele, mas não muito perto - eu estava brincando em relaçãa aos.."gemidos".

- Eu sei sua bobinha - respondeu sorrindo e chegando mais perto - eu disse que está bom assim...porque quero apenas uma pessoa aqui dentro - deixando de lado toda a sua vergonha, resolveu logo falar.

"SE NÃO FOR AGORA NÃO VAI SER NUNCA MAIS" - pensava o rapaz.

Chegou mais perto da ruiva e segurou suas mãos, subiu um pouco mais chegando até seus ombros e ficou por ali brincando com algumas mechas de cabelo que caia por ali.

- Ah é? - perguntou Gina ofegante - quem? - podia sentir a respiração de Harry mais ofegante, pegou suas mãos que deslizou sobre sua barriga e foi subindo até seu peitoral, podendo sentir ele subindo e descendo rapidamente.

- A única menina que vêm tomando conta de meus pensamentos desde muito tempo - respondeu sorrindo. Suas mãos agora subiram mais um pouco, segurou a ruiva pela sua nuca e a puxou para um beijo. Aquele beijo que estava sendo desejado a muito tempo pelos dois e que sempre foram interrompidos por tudo e por todos.

Ela o empurrou um pouco para trás, fazendo ele se deitar em cima do sofá, mas ainda não parando o beijo, se separaram um pouco, mas ainda continuaram de olhos fechados com medo de abrir e acabar vendo que estavam deitados em sua cama, ignoraram esse pensamento e abriram os olhos devagar e sorriram ao verem que realmente não era nenhum sonho aquilo tudo.

Encostaram a testa um no outro e ficaram de olhos fechados novamente, iniciando um novo beijo.

Estavam chegando ao extase de tudo, e nem viam onde e nem o quê estavam fazendo, apenas estava um se entregando ao outro.

- Não - falou Harry a afastando um pouco.

- O que houve? - perguntou a ruiva confusa.

- Eu não quero me aproveitar de você assim, de primeira!

Gina sorriu e ficou feliz ao ver que ele não queria apenas uma coisa boba, sabia que ele a amava e também não tinha dúvidas de seu amor por ele.

- É melhor eu ir então - respondeu a garota sorrindo marotamente.

- É né - respondeu Harry infeliz - temos escolha?

- Infelizmente não - e lhe deu um beijo, o mais apaixonado que poderia dar em todo esse tempo perdido - Boa noite - sussurrou em seu ouvido.

- Boa noite - respondeu entre arrepios.

Aewwwwwwwwww gente...

\o/ \o/

vai falar que não foi perfeito o 1º bjo?  
uhauhahuahua..

Obrigada a todos que estão comentando e vlw pela força gentee...de verdade.. xDD

bjusss \o/ 


	8. Visitas inesperadas!

Harry ficou ali assistindo sua ruiva sair pela porta a fora, quando Gina a abriu um vento frio invadiu aquela sala e rapidamente a moça fechou a porta.

- Não tô com coragem de sair não - disse entre dentes morrendo de frio.

Harry se levantou do sofá e foi diretamente até a ruiva, a enlaçando pela cintura em seus braços e a beijou.

- Então não vai - sussurrou

- Se mamãe acordar amanhã e não me ver na cama?

- Fingimos que você bebeu demais e acabou dormindo aqui no sofá - falou Harry com um sorriso maroto no rosto, fazendo Gina sorrir.

- Você acha que ela vai cair nessa desculpa esfarrapada?

- Foi o melhor que pude fazer...

- Então vá pensando em uma coisa melhor, para a próxima ok? - pegou e o beijou profundamente - Boa noite.

Sem notar direito, apenas viu a moça abrir a porta e sair. Voltou até a cozinha e abriu outra garrafa de vinho, pegou uma taça e foi para seu quarto, sentou em sua cama e pegou um livro para ler.

"A CURA COM CIRSTAIS E PEDRAS PRECIOSAS...VAI ESSE MESMO" - pensou Harry, pegou um pouco do vinho e ficou lendo até o sono começar por invadi-lo e não conseguir ler mais nenhuma palavra.

Acordou cedo com uma leve enxaqueca e foi para a cozinha preparar alguma coisa para comer, teria que ir trabalhar mais tarde, e aquela dor de cabea estava o encomodando demais para pode consegur pensar em alguma coisa, resolveu então mandar uma coruja para o seu patrão avisando que não iria trabalhar hoje porquê estava doente! Dizia ele!

Se sentou em uma cadeira meio sem ânimo e ficou ali por algum tempo pensando em sua ruivinha, até que o seu estômago conseguiu falar mais alto e então Harry foi comer. Já havia se passado das 10:00 am e ele estava sem fazer nada o dia inteiro e ainda pra piorar com aquela leve ressaca que o irritava.

Sentou no sofá e resolveu pegar seu livro para ler, deitou no sofá e na hora que foi acender a fogueira viu que faltava madeira, olhou em volta vendo se havia guardado uim pouco em algum canto, mas foi em vão.

"ESTOU SEM O QUE FAZER MESMO" - pensou Harry.

Pegou sua varinha e a guardou dentro das vestes do casaco, calçou um tênis qualquer e foi para a floresta que não era muito longe dali. Foi entrando mais para o interior dela, e caçando árvores que houvessem os troncos mais grossos para não ter q ficar pegando muita lenha o tempo todo.

Quando achou que ja havia catado lenha o suficiente para a semana toda, resolveu voltar para a casa, porque já devia ser hora do almoço, e como costume almoçaria na Toca para fazer compania para a Srª Weasley, pois nesse horário todos estavam trabalhando. Naquele momento ouviu um barulho vindo por trás das moitas e resolveu averiguar.

Colocou no chão os pedaças dos troncos que estava levando para a casa com magia e foi ver o temia, segurou sua varinha mais forte do que o de costume e foi chegando mais perto do local. Uma menina caida no chão foi a única coisa que conseguiu ver no momento. Sua aparência não mostrava que estava morta, e sim fraca. Cabelos pretos e lisos, compridos e uma pela branca, não aparentava ser muito nova e nem muito velha, parecia ter a mesma faixa de idade do que ele. Harry a pegou nos braços e voltou para onde estavam os seus pequenos troncos, voltou a faze-los ficarem no ar e foi para a sua casa o mais rápido que pode.

Chegou na porta de casa, e depois de muito tempo conseguiu abri-la, deixou os troncos no chão de qualquer jeito e foi rumo ao seu quarto depositando a moça em cima de sua cama. Afastou seus cabelos da face e ficou ali totalmente sem o que fazer com a menina. Mil perguntas invadiam sua mente no momento:

"DA ONDE ELA VEIO? QUAL SEU NOME? SERÁ UM BRUXA OU TROUXA? O QUE HOUVE? E SE FOSSE BRUXA...PORQUE NUNCA A NOTARA EM HOGWARTS? SERÁ ELA DE OUTRO PAÍS? PODERIA SER UMA ARMADILHA CONTRA MIM?" - pensava Harry - "CALMA...SÓ VOU DESCOBRIR ASSIM QUE ELA ACORDAR, MAS O QUE FAZER AGORA? - depois de um longo tempo pesando chegou a uma conclusão - "Srª. WEASLEY"

Saiu correndo da casa e entrou desesperado pela porta da Toca.

- Srª...We..aasss...ley - correu tanto que estava quase morrendo quando chegou - eu..err...eu..

- Calma querido - respondeu Molly apavorada com a cara de Harry e ofereceu uma água para ele e uma cadeira. Harry se sentou e bebeu a água calmamente.

- Obrigado - disse agora com ar.

- De nada..agora me conte..o que houve? - perguntou com aquele tom de voz materno de sempre.

- Fui pegar lenha hoje na floresta, e quando volto vejo uma menina caida no chão desmaiada, levei ela para minha casa e deixei ela lá e vim correndo te avisar já que eu não sabia o que fazer com ela.

- Vamos até lá - Harry não sabia como a Srª Weasley conseguia ficar tão calma, ou seria ele o desesperado de tudo? Tentou então ficar tranquilo, mas seu esforço foi em vão.

Chegaram em casa e foram direto para o quarto ainda desarrumado de Harry, o que fez o menino ficar morrendo de vergonha, mas Molly não se importou com a bagunça, já o conhecia a mais de 10 anos e não seria hoje que ligaria para uma bagunça qualquer que todo o homem faz.

A mulher se sentou no banquinho que antes era ocupado por Harry e ficou ali olhando para a menina por vários minutos checando sua temperatura e tudo que poderia ser feito no momento.

- Devemos leva-la ao St. Mungus? - perguntou Harry preocupado.

- E se ela não for realmente uma bruxa, temos que ser cuidadosos com isso - respondeu Molly ainda calma - é melhor chamarmos um para cá, que possa vir visita-la com frequência, pena que esses médicos são caros.

- Eu pago. Acho melhor eu ir chama-lo de uma vez certo?

- Claro querido, vá e vê se não demore, pode usar a lareira lá de casa, seria complicado ir desaparatando.

- Sim senhora - saiu de lá o amis rápido que pode e foi rumo á lareira, pegou o vidro de Pó de Flu que estava depositado ao lado da lareira e tentando não gaguejar gritou firme - St. Mungus - sempre odiou viajar via Flu, mas na hora do desespero nem lembrou que sempre saia enjuado dessas desconfortantes passagens de um lugar para outro. Ignorando a imensa vontade de botar tudo pra fora ali mesmo e a sua exaqueca seguiu até o balcão onde se encontrava uma mulher gordinha e baixinha ali!

- Bom dia - disse a mulher.

- Bom dia, eu gostaria de ver um médico.

- Por favor, preencha essa ficha e sente-se na fila de espera.

- Não, a Senhora não me entendeu, precisa ser agora, preciso leva-lo até minha casa, é urgente.

- Claro, preencha essa ficha e sente-se ali que quando chegar a sua vez o médico o chamará!

- TÊM UMA MENINA MORRENDO NA MINHA CASA, SERIA MUITO DIFICIL ALGUÉM AQUI PODER ME AJUDAR? - gritou Harry vermelho e morrendo de raiva com a mulher que agora o olhava espantanda, assim como todos no local.

- Jovem - chamou um homem com os cabelos pretos e uma mechas grisalhos, estava todo de branco e havia aparecido na porta quando ouviu toda aquela gritaria - venha até aqui porfavor!

Harry foi morrendo de vergonha vendo que todos estavam o olhando ainda assustados.

- Disse que tem uma menina morrendo em sua casa? perguntou o homem calmo.

- Sim Srº respondeu Harry tetando não se alterar.

- Vamos até lá - arrumou uma maleta e foi junto à Harry para o balcão onde o médico arrumava tudo para sua saída.

- Como vamos? - perguntou Harry.

- Oras..do jeito que você veio - respondeu o médico ainda fechando seu horário.

- Flu.

- Flu? Não conseguiu uma coisa pior não? - perguntou o médico fazendo uma careta e sorrindo.

Harry sorriu e entrou na lareira junto ao médico gritando firme - A TOCA - e aquela horrível sensação de vômito havia voltado e sua dor de cabeça aumentara, mas continuou ignorando tudo e foi até sua casa entre passos rápidos.

Entraram na casa e form diretamente para onde a menina estava com a Srª Weasley, que havia preparado uma compreça de água quente e botava na cabeça da moça.

- Ela está com febre - respondeu a mulher vendo Harry eo médico entrarem no quarto.

Molly se afatou da menina e ficou ao lado de Harry, deixando que o homem cuidasse da menina, depois de muito tempo e de vários exames que puderam ser feitos, o médico conseguiu fazer com que a sua tempetura voltasse ao normal.

- Pode me contar o que aconteceu? - pediu o homem.

Harry então contou tudo com os mínimos detalhes e parava apenas para tomar ar de vez em quando.

- Ela está bem - disse o homem se afastando da menina e indo para mais próximo da Srª Weasley e de Harry - não sei ainda ao certo o que houve com ela, mas creio que não seja nada muito bom. Deverá ficar desacordada por algum tempo, então, se quiserem, assim que eu achar uma vaga no hospital coloco ela lá, creio que ficará segura aqui com vocês, e chequem a temperatura dela a todo o tempo, pode ser que a febre volte, se voltar e só colocar 10 gotas disso aqui na boca dela - entregou um líquido vicoso branco para Harry e vendo a careta do menino sorriu - é uma poção para elevar a temperatura, não dê muito se não ela poderá ficar muito quente por longo tempo, e pode ter certeza, não seria muito bom para vocês, então é isso, aqui está o meu cartão e o horário que eu esterei no hospital, sempre que precisarem, estarei la. Posso usar sua lareira? - perguntou virado para a SRª Weasley.

- A claro, me acompanhe sim? - foi levando o homem até a porta e se virou para Harry que havia parado na sala - já volto querido - e seguiu.

"COMO ELE FALA" - pensou Harry sorrindo.

Não demorou muito e a Srª Weasley já estava de volta aidna em transe, não sabendo se era por causa da menina ou por causa da falação do médico.

- E fala eim - brincou Molly.

Harry sorriu para a mulher e foi guardar o remédio na gaveta do criado da sala.

- Por Merlin, olha a hora - disse a Srª Weasley olhando a hora no relógio grande que estava na sala - Gina virá almoçar hoje aqui, e não poderá se atrasar para voltar ao trabalho, terei que fazer uma comida rápida. Querido, se importa se eu fizer o almoço aqui hoje? Agora com essa menina aqui - perguntou a Srª Weasley sem jeito.

- Fique a vontade, a casa também é sua - respondeu sorrindo - se precisar de alguma coisa eu compro.

- Oh Harry querido, tem tudo o que preciso lá em casa, vou lá buscar.

- De jeito nenhum, só irei buscar se faltar alguma coisa.

"GINA VAI VIR ALMOÇAR AQUI" - pensava o rapaz feliz.

O rapaz fazia compania para Molly na cozinha e ficava a vendo fazer o almoço. A mulher não aceitava a ajuda de Harry, então ele ficou apenas sentado na mesa e hora ou outra olhava a moça no quarto. Já havia se passado de 12:00 pm e Gina ainda não havia chegado. Quando o relógio marcou 12:25 pm a ruiva apareceu na porta da casa de Harry tocando a campainha.

Harry se levantou e foi ver quem era, quando viu aqueles cabelos vermelhos pela janela ficou injuriado.

- Da próxima vez que você tocar a campainha, ficará presa aew fora até criar coragem de entrar - sorriu Harry.

- Boa tarde para você também Sr. "EU AMO FAZER ESCÂNDALO EM PLENO HOSPITAL" - brincou Gina e deu um selim no rapaz.

- Como você sabe? - perguntou assustado.

- Será que é porquê eu trabalho la? - Gina tirou seu casaco e colocou em um cabide que estava ali ao lado da porta. A moça havia conseguido uma vaga no hospital como curandeira, sempre se dera bem com as pessoas e sempre sabia se virar quando estava doente ou machucada.

- Até quem fim você chegou querida - Molly abraçou a filha e sorriu - Harry, já contou para Gina sobre a menina?

- Ainda não.

- Que menina? - perguntou Gina preocupada.

- Venha, vou te contar tudo - Harry sentou com ela na mesa e ficaram ali sentindo o cheirinho da comida que já estava semi pronta, tentou não entrar muito em detalhes sobre o que aconteceu.

- Quer dizer então que ela está em seu quarto? - perguntou Gina mais preocupada ainda.

- Sim, vamos...vou te mostrar ela.

Seguiram até o quarto e a cara de Gina de preocupação passou para raiva, indignação, tudo o que poderia se misturar no momento.

- O que foi Gina? - perguntou o rapaz.

- O que essa garota está fazendo aqui? - os olhos de Gina se encheram de ódio.

muhahahahahwwwwwww..

quem será essa? lalalalala!  
xDD

espero que gostem gente!

Bom..vamos aos comentários..

Para todos aqueles que não gostaram dos apelidos de Rony e Mione...gente..a gente naum imagina eles assim neah? por isso q eh legal...poxa..eles não são perfeits..chingam..brincam,...brigam..amam..e tudo..e assim como nós chamaos os nossos namordos (as) com apelidos assim..eles tbm podem certo? xDDDD

bjius..e comentem aew!

: 


End file.
